The Blue Rose And The Marimo (ZoroXRobin)
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: After overhearing a conversation between Nami and Robin, Zoro ventures off to get Robin a rare rose for her birthday. (Fluffy & Cute)


_**Story: The Blue Rose And The Marimo**_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: ZoroXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**As per request for YukiHannah87, I will be writing this little one-shot for Robin and Zoro. I've been itching to write a cute moment between these two and I think I did a pretty good job at it. Hopefully, you all like it too. Don't forget to review. **_

As the clouds rolled past the sun in the bright blue skies the Thousand Sunny made an abrupt halt at the dock of the famous port, St. Mary's Island. The whole crew had been in an uproar because today was a special day; it was Robin's birthday. Although, the days and nights were still a bit chilling that didn't stop anyone in the Straw Hat Crew from wanting to celebrate the birth of their mysterious and intelligent Archeologist. However, one thing was out of order from the daily routine. Zoro was nowhere to be found when everyone was about to go buy their presents for Robin.

"Tch! As always, when you need him the most he's nowhere to be found." Sanji scoffed in annoyance at the swordsman bad timing.

"Zoro's not here, but he was there just a second ago. He was sleeping right here." Luffy assured as he gave a look of utter confusion while standing where Zoro had rested on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"Knowing him he probably went to a bar or something." Usopp guessed and gave a deep sigh.

"Well then, we'll just have to get everything ourselves. Nami-swan and Robin-chan will be out and about for at least an hour or two. That'll give each of us enough time to get Robin-chan a present and make a few extra runs for anything else we'll need for the party. Remember not too take too long." Sanji reminded them all as they all took off to their own destinations.

Meanwhile somewhere on island not too far from the docks Zoro came to a halt as he looked around for a flower shop. As soon as Zoro's eyes spotted a young woman holding a fresh red rose he, as politely as he could, asked her where she got it from.

"My lover bought this rose for me from the flower shop that's just down to the end of that street. Once you reach that fruit stand and turn right all you have to do is keep straight and you'll see it soon enough." The young woman said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Zoro stated as he walked down the street to the fruit stand, passed it and kept going.

After a few more directions and few more slip-ups from his bad sense of direction he finally reached the shop after five tries. He breathed deeply as he stood in front of it and walked inside with a soft jingle of the bells on the door.

"How may I help you stranger?" A middle aged man asked as soon as he came from the back of the shop.

"I'm looking for a certain type of rose, like this one." Zoro stated as he showed the man the picture.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have that type of rose. In terms of rarity, I have a few others that are as rare as it. Are you interested in seeing them?" The shop keeper asked with a small frown.

"No, but thank you for your help." Zoro stated, but just as he was about to leave the man stopped him.

"There is another flower shop not too far from here; they may have what you're looking for. My daughter can show you the way if you would like." The shop keeper suggested as his daughter came from the back and smiled brightly at Zoro.

"Follow me." The little girl stated as she grabbed ahold of Zoro's pant leg. After a few minutes of them both walking together the little girl tried not to gawk at his swords in awe.

"Do you they scare you?" Zoro asked with a blank facial expression.

"No, I've only seen one from a distance. My mama was a swordswoman, but she died before she could teach me to use one." The little girl informed Zoro with a somewhat sad smile.

"Don't give up and you'll learn how you use one on your own. It won't come easy, but once you master it you'll be glad that you gave it your all." Zoro stated with a big smile.

"Here is the shop. Oh and thank you." The little girl said as they stopped in front of the shop and she gave Zoro a small hug before she ran off.

Zoro sighed as he walked into yet another flower shop. The woman inside gave him a big smile as soon as she spotted him.

"Well, what can I do for you stranger?" The woman asked.

"Do you have any roses of this kind?" Zoro asked the woman with a look of hope in his eyes as he showed her the picture.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have roses that look like that. Tell you what; there is an old flower shop owner on top of that hill. She's the one you're probably looking for, especially for such a rare type of rose as that one." The woman stated as she pointed to an old building on top of a hill.

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked in exhaustion.

"I'm very sure; she always has a large variety of rare flowers. Not many know of her so that's probably why you're just now hearing about her from me." The woman said while she patted him on the back to give him some encouragement.

With another deep sigh and a few grumbles Zoro walked straight down the road, without getting lost, and began to walk up the many stairs to the old wooden cottage on the hill. After a few breaks here and there he finally reached the top where the old woman sat on the porch with a gleeful grin on her face.

"I see you finally made it here. You've been searching for something for most of the day, haven't you? Well, you don't have to search any further. I have exactly what you're looking for. Unfortunately, the flower has not bloomed yet." The old woman informed Zoro as she handed him the rose as it sat in a small clay pot.

"I'll take it anyway, how much is it?" Zoro asked in slight defeat.

"Oh no, I don't want your money my boy. Just the thought that you came all the way up here for such a rare flower makes me happy enough. I'm sure she'll be very happy too. She must be very special to you, hmm?" The old woman asked as she flashed him a smile.

"Yeah, she is." Zoro admitted as he bushed crimson.

**~Later That Night~**

As Robin sat in the library on the Thousand Sunny she heard someone coming up the latter. She smiled softly when she saw a head full of green hair.

"You missed the party. Where did you run off to?" Robin asked as she marked the page in the book she was reading and looked up at him.

"Happy Birthday, I overheard you're conversation with Nami about how you wanted to see one of these blue roses. I know that it's not in full bloom, but it was only one I could find." Zoro admitted as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I love it! I'll put it right next to this one." Robin exclaimed in happiness as she placed the flower pot near a fishbowl that had a moss ball inside of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Zoro asked while he gawked at the green moss ball in confusion.

"Yes, it's my favorite. Thank you for the present." Robin stated and gave him a kiss on the lips.

In Zoro's line of vision he saw the bright blue rose bloom brightly as the moonlight shined down on it through the window. Zoro smiled as he pulled Robin closer to give her a deeper kiss as the night rolled on in bliss.

_**I hope that you all liked it! I almost feel asleep in the middle of writing this because of Zoro's bad sense of direction, but I had to make it realistic XD. Please review.**_


End file.
